Kickin' It With My Unknown Love
by Musicwithu101
Summary: When Kim's Ex-Boyfriend comes to town to try to get revenge for her dumping him how will his revenge go with the amazing Jack protecting her heart and body. Find out what happens. Reuploaded deleted first copy by accident and lost everthing! JackxKim
1. I'm Gonna Kick You!

HEY! I'm Back with a new story called Kickin' It With you for my second favorite show! You'll probably be surprised by this but the show is Disney XD's Kickin' It! Jack and Kim, just love them :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Disney XD, YouTube, or Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge... I wish. Anyways on with the story!

OMG! OMG! I accidentally deleted this the first time! Cause it wouldn't let me change the categories so now all my reviews are gone! Gone! Gone! :*( I'm crying please people lease review again! I apologize for this and will update in 1-3 days! So sorry.

Ch. 1: I'm Gonna Kick You!

Kim's POV

It was time for karate practice, I really didn't wanna go. You wanna know why? Well first off the boys (excluding Jack) were super annoying today, singing about some song on YouTube about how boys rule the world, and all I know is that it's based on lies.

And then Jack,... Oh Jack were do I start. One, when I think or look at him my stomach twist. Two: Well... you get it.

But I decided to suck it up and go, I looked at my watch and it was 5:10. Oh 10 minutes late... OMG 10 MINUTES LATE!

I ran so fast to the Dojo when I made my big burst threw the doors, I fainted but got back up 5 seconds later.

"Nice of you to join us, Kim." I knew Rudy was mad, so I made up an excuse and with my acting skills they went with it.

Jack's POV

Were was Kim, She was 10 minutes late! _Wait reality check why do I care? Cause you looovvveee her. _

_What the?_

I was interrupted when a person came threw the door and fainted, but got up 5 seconds later. After we found out it was Kim and hearing her story (or lie) yeah... I let it go, we got back to warming up. After 30 minutes we took a break for 5 minutes when I heard these lyrics...

Kim's POV

After we practiced kicking we got a 5 minute break when I got one of the scariest calls in my life.

"PLEASE GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK THIS UP! TAYLOR SWIFT'S BETTER THAN REVENGE!"

I heard the lyrics:

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." _

"_The story starts and it was hot and it was summer and I had it all I had him with right were wanted him. _I froze I only set that ring tone to my...my ex boyfriend James_. She came along got him alone and lets hear the applause she took him faster than you could say savatoge."_

I was frozen, standing there eyeballing the phone like I wanted to kill it. So... I took the phone and threw it at the wall, and it shut right up. When I realized what I did I went up to my phone to see it crushed...

"Dang it!" Everyone in the room gave me glares and sight look of worry in Jack's eyes. Awww those eyes could melt me to pulp! Never mind lets focus.

"Kimmy who was that?" Jack walked up to me and stared right into my eyes. I wanted to melt.

"Uh...mm my ex kar..ate teacher?" Why couldn't I lie this is not one of your best days Kimberley Anne Crawford!

"Kimmy I'm starting to get worried about yo-" Then the door opened to one of the scariest things I've seen in a long time my ex boyfriend, James.

James POV

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sign u- Kimmy!" I ran over and hugged her being nice to her cause there were witnesses around, I had to get my revenge for leaving me all those years ago... alone.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AND GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed I knew she missed me. I released her as she asked me. I knew this was it were my revenge plan took off, and I can't wait.

Kim's POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE AFTER ALL YOU DID TO ME! I WANNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! LIKE I WANTED TO THE MOMENT I FOUND OUT! Everyone seemed scared a bit by my outburst and I felt bad so I said...

"Jerry, Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddy how about I buy you guys some falafel?" There eyes perked up but Jack being sweet about this said...

"That's sweet but you guys go I wanna talk to Kim really quick." Awww whatever the boy said was so sweet.

"Ok..." I said as we went into Rudy's office.

Jack's POV

Who was this jerk! Who ever he was I didn't like the words that came from Kim's mouth! So I decided to ask.

"Who's that guy and why is he here!" My rage was building but I didn't wanna scare Kim.

"Um... Well I can't tell you!" She said I tried to get it out of her til she fessed up.

"Ok... Well...J...Jame..s is my e...x... boy...fri...end." I could tell she was terrified, and I hated the feeling know about that jerk!

"Well then we'll just gonna have to make him leave one way or another!" I was brilliant but I also really wanted to do it! My idea was full proof!

Kim's POV

"Well what is the plan?" He reached over and told me in my ear, his breath made me blush and shiver a bit but the plan was genius! And I know he would care about me like that but I really wanted to do it!

So Jack took my hand and we walked out of Rudy's office hand in hand.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" Being as senseless as Jerry was of course he asked that question!

"Well Jerry if you want to know." I flirtatiously looked up at Jack and said.

"Your lookin' At the dojo's newest couple!" I smiled and kissed Jack's cheek which made him turn pink.

Then James walked right out of the Dojo angry.

"Ok then I guess he's not coming back!" I was happy and kinda sad that me and Jack's fake relationship was over.

"Ok let's go." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Some boys are so clueless especially the ones I got stuck with but I love them anyways.

"Falaful?" Then there was a course of "Oh yeah!" "Cool!"

But what came next no one expected minutes later after the falaful, I disappeared and I knew who or what was behind this.

James...

**OMG! JAMES! Anyways first KI story so be as critical as you want just try not to break my spirits!**

**Until later my little karate warriors,**

**Peace, Love, Big Time Rush,**

**ilubtr101**


	2. Kickin It With My Kidnapper?

**I'm so sorry im still in the fanfiction world it's just ive been obsessing over another tv show couple for the show iCarly. That's right i'm a seddie shipper i have been reading all of those Ughh...**

**Disclamer: **

**Me: Can i have the show pleaaassseeeee...?**

**Disney: Yes...**

**Me: Yay!**

***In the end it turns out that the people werent disney and i lost a piece of gum and a shoestring! Dang i can't believe i gave away my brothers girlfriend Lacey...I'm in trouble. **

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Kim's POV**

Ya... When i said it was all over well i was.. i was... WRONG! I'm never wrong! Anyways let me give you a back story of what happened...

***Cue the Air Bubble***

"You idiots! Why would you each get 50 dollar platters EACH!"

Jack walked over to me and his eyes bore into mine.

"Sorry Kimmy... Well I'll get something else." That boy knew how to play me good... I gave in.

"Fine whatever you want."

I heard cheers, Yay's and of course Jerry's Whooo!

"I'm going to get more money be right back."

I left the store when i remembered i had my stuff in a little courtyard it was a pleasant small place that only i knew about were no one could see me.

"Here it is!" I grabbed the money but someone grabbed me. I tried to scream or flip it no luck then i remembered the warmness that soon turned to bitterness.

Then i realized the only person that made me feel this way...

James.

"Good to see you baby girl." That voice made me wanna choke him.

"I want nothing to do with you! Let me go!" I was trying to kick him, scratch and bite him,

But i couldn't do it you know what they saw a piece of you heart always belongs to your first love. Or something like that.

"Sorry can't do that. But I'll take you somewhere nice!" Him and his stupid sarcasm.

"Ok. Let me guess is it a place with white rooms, halls, and beds in a room i hope you feel like a visit to a hospital!"

"Very funny, Let's go." He said with bitterness in his voice.

"I am not going anywhere you Chizzywas Skunkbag (REFRENCE tell me and u get reconsigned) there is no way

I'm going with u for anythi-"

That's what i said before i passed out by... A **gas?** Oh... Falafel. What have I gotten myself into **:/.**

**Sorry it was short just wanted this go get out so i could get to Jack's Reaction in chapter 3 My Girl's Missing.**

**How was that. Good? I'm such a Chizzywas Skunkbag for keeping you guys waiting ima jerk:( I'm sorry please forgive me? -Brookie**


End file.
